


Aaron gets a Lecture

by Biologyny



Category: Minecraft diaries - Fandom, aphmau - Fandom
Genre: Lecturing, M/M, Mentions of Pregnancy, garroth is trans in this au so, mentions of NSFW stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 06:37:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15966749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biologyny/pseuds/Biologyny
Summary: Aaron goofed up.





	Aaron gets a Lecture

“Do you love either of them?”

Aaron looked away from Dante, “I.. love Garroth.”

Dante shook his head, “You really don’t care about Aphmau, do you?”

Aaron took the bandana off of his face and looked at Dante, “I do care about her. When we…. Did what we did, I did think I loved her. I knew how she felt about me and….. I thought that I reciprocated those feelings.”

Dante shook his head, “And the thought of maybe it being wrong to do something like this to Aphmau didn’t cross your mind even once before going buckwild?”

Aaron stopped and thought for a bit. Before he could get another word out Dante huffed and crossed his arms, “Obviously not. Because if you had thought before doing something so stupid you wouldn’t have done it in the first place.”

Guilt flashed across Aaron’s face, “I-”

“-and not to mention,” Dante interrupted Aaron again, “You’ve only been back from the Irene dimension for what? Three months? It took you three months to think, ‘Oh! The woman I abandoned with a child is pregnant! Better go knock up her best friend too!’”

Dante’s frustration with Aaron was obvious. It was so apparent that Aaron could basically feel the anger.

Dante pinched the bridge of his nose, “You got anything you want to comment or are you just gonna go and get someone else pregnant too?”

“I….No sir.”

Then something dawned on him.

“Actually yes I do. Aren’t your kids three months apart?”

“..Yes?”

“Isn’t it a bit hypocritical that you’re flaming me about that happening with me too?”

Dante furrowed his brow, “These two situations are completely different.”

“And how would that be?”

“I was dating Nicole when she got pregnant with Dmitri. I was dating KC when she got pregnant with Nekoette. With  _ you _ , you just wanted to fuck someone.”

“I wasn’t actively searching to go down on someone!”

“Oh really? Then what were you searching for?”

Aaron paused, “I wasn’t… I just.. What happened wasn’t planned. I didn’t plan to do it with Aphmau and I didn’t plan to do it with Garroth. Both were spur of the moment things that ended up the same way.”

“So, let me see if I understand this correctly. You accidentally took two of my closest friends to the same place to sword train, ‘accidentally’ stayed until dark, and stayed and got busy. And all of this was just a coincidence?”

“.......”

“Do you realize how absolutely fake that sounds?”

“Well when you put it like  _ that,  _ I do.”

Dante put a hand on Aaron’s shoulder, “Look. I’m not trying to be a dick. But you really should have known better. And now it’s going to affect more than just you, Garroth, and Aphmau. Your decisions are going to affect Phoenix Drop, the alliance, and the lives of two kids.”

“I understand that, and I promise you I will make sure these kids will be safe, happy, and taken care of.”

Dante smiled weakly at Aaron, “Good. Now I have one last thing to ask of you, Aaron.”

“And what would that be?”

“I’d rather you stay away from my wife when I’m not around her. Obviously you have some issues keeping stuff where it should be.”


End file.
